To get to work each morning, Kevin takes a horse 1.45 kilometers and a car 1.07 kilometers. How many kilometers is Kevin's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Kevin travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on car = total distance. ${1}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ Kevin travels 2.52 kilometers in total.